


Black and White (2011)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even when you're right, you can still be wrong. Tatsumi/Tsuzuki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "fanfic_bakeoff". Prompt was 'foolish' with a bonus of 'future'.

“What are you plotting?” Tatsumi asked as he filled his mug at the coffee station.

“Nothing!” Tsuzuki insisted, startled from his daydreaming.

Tatsumi narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “There’s something. You looked incredibly deep in thought again.”

“No, really! I was just thinking about us.” Tsuzuki smiled hesitantly when he saw the other’s eyes narrow further. “I-I was thinking that I’m always happiest when I’m around you, so I know I’ve got a lot to look forward to in the future.”

Tatsumi snorted derisively. “We’re dead, Asato. What’s to look forward to? Nothing changes. Nothing ever will, because we don’t _have_ a future.”

“Oh. Right. ...I forgot.” Tsuzuki sighed dejectedly as Tatsumi chastised him yet again for being foolish. The sparkle faded from his amethyst eyes as he glanced down at the floor. “Well,” he said glumly, “I guess I’d better get that report done for you.” He managed a weak smile. “I know that the amount of paperwork we have to do is one thing that’ll never change, ne?”

Tatsumi watched the other silently trudge back to his desk, and moments later, he felt a crushing stab of guilt for having spoken so carelessly and hurting Tsuzuki’s feelings. Returning to his office, he sat down in front of his computer, but found himself unable to concentrate. His thoughts turned to the past couple of months, and to the relationship he’d been building with Tsuzuki. He wondered if maybe he hadn’t oversimplified their existence, made everything too black and white. In the most technical sense, he knew that they didn’t have a future; shinigami just _existed_. But Tsuzuki – despite the unchanging monotony of Meifu, he’d managed to find happiness and to even anticipate spending eternity there.

Tatsumi suddenly felt very foolish for completely misunderstanding that. He would apologize properly, over dinner.


End file.
